


L is for the Love Square 2.0

by therealjanebingley



Series: Masks Off, Heart Eyes On [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friend Swap, DJWifi, F/M, Guardian Nino Lahiffe, but alya loves carapace, nino loves alya, the love square but with alya and nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealjanebingley/pseuds/therealjanebingley
Summary: The love square, but with Alya and Nino!As civilians, he's in love with her and she's oblivious. As superheroes, she's in love with him and he's not interested.Set directly after "Chat Noir's a Model Partner."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Masks Off, Heart Eyes On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925920
Comments: 37
Kudos: 115





	1. And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "Chat Noir's a Model Partner," head on over! It's not too long and it'll give you background for this story.

Marinette hummed to herself as she unlocked her apartment door. It was close to four in the morning now, the chill of the early morning air the only thing keeping her grounded. Her cheeks were sore from smiling - not at the endless barrage of people she was introduced to as she hovered by Adrien's side, but at the fact that she'd finally found her Chat Noir.

It almost didn't feel real. She had her Chaton's phone number. She could talk to him whenever she wanted. She could find out his favorite color, his hopes and dreams, how he took his coffee - everything she'd ever wondered about him. They could attend industry events together, get Andre's ice cream, walk down the street hand in hand...

She was so lost in these shining fantasies that she almost didn't notice Nino. He lounged at the kitchen counter in front of an open pizza box, reading something on his phone. "I thought you'd be home hours ago," he said, looking up as she closed the door behind her.

Marinette jumped a little at the sound of his voice, then sent him a dreamy smile. "I got held up."

The moment she and Adrien could get away, they'd run out of the venue and transformed in a back alley. Ladybug and Chat Noir spent hours at the top of the Eiffel Tower, kissing and laughing and telling each other all of their secrets. 

"How was work?" she asked, kicking off her heels.

Marinette may not have usually been awake at four in the morning (unless she was on a designing kick), but Nino was. His job as a DJ kept him up all hours of the night. "It was good," he said though a mouthful of pizza. "I got picked up for a couple of events next month."

"That's great!" She leaned on the other side of the counter, grabbing a slice of pizza and tearing off a bite, careful to keep the sauce away from her dress. "You just keep getting more and more popular."

Nino chuckled, and then his eyes drifted to her neck. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he said, eyebrows climbing up his forehead, "is that a hickey?" His mouth fell open. "Is that multiple hickeys?"

She slapped a free hand to her neck, flashing him a guilty grin. "Uh, maybe?"

He paused. Then, "No wonder you were late," he said, snorting.

"Hey!" Marinette swung her piece of pizza at him - he stepped back to dodge it easily, laughing. "Get that judgmental tone out of my house."

"Our house," he corrected, closing the empty pizza box and tossing it aside.

She rolled her eyes. " _Our_ house is a judgement-free zone, remember?"

Nino held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm happy for you, Marinette." His voice took on a gentle tone. "There were a few years there where I thought you'd never get over Luka."

Marinette smiled softly at her roommate. Nino was a good friend - he never pushed her to talk about things she didn't want to, and was still there to offer support when she needed it.

She hated lying to him.

Thankfully, in the past few hours she and Chat hadn't just gotten to know each other better - he'd wanted to spend the whole time kissing, and while she really wasn't one to argue, her Ladybug instincts told her they should come up with a plan. A plan that let her tell as much of the truth as possible.

"About that..." She wiped her fingers on a nearby napkin. "It wasn't exactly Luka I was trying to get over."

Nino leaned his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his hand, listening intently.

"Luka's such a good guy, and in another life I'm sure we could have worked out," she went on, tracing her fingers across the countertop. "But one of the reasons we broke up was because..." she broke off.

"Because of hickey guy?" Nino guessed.

Marinette made a face. "Ew. Please do not call him 'hickey guy'." She sighed. "But yes. One of the reasons we broke up was because of Adrien. I liked dating Luka, I really did - but part of my heart has always belonged to Adrien. Will always belong to him."

Nino nodded slowly, putting the pieces together. That was another thing Marinette appreciated about him - he never talked just to talk, or to fill space. He took the time to think through his answers, even if it meant sitting in silence for a few minutes. "So you guys broke up - in part because you've always loved this Adrien guy - and then...?"

She heard the unspoken part: _that was years ago._ Marinette ducked her head, shoulders hunched, stomach twisting even at this small lie she was about to tell. "I was embarrassed," she said quietly. "This other guy - he's Adrien Agreste."

Nino looked at her blankly. "Uh, cool?"

Marinette laughed, posture relaxing. "As in, internationally famous model Adrien Agreste? Son of my fashion idol, Gabriel Agreste?"

His eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Marinette ran a hand through her hair. "Way out of my league, right? Even admitting how much I liked him has always seemed kind of pathetic."

Nino's eyes flicked back to her neck. "Looks like he wasn't out of your league after all."

Her face flushed, and he grinned. "Shut up," she said, but a smile crept up onto her face. "Apparently he's liked me for about as long as I've liked him."

Giving her one of his signature soft looks, Nino reached across the counter and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you guys are finally together, then. When do I get to meet him?"

"Soon," she promised, letting go of his hand as she yawned loudly. "He said his best friend will want to meet me, too, so I thought we could all get together next Saturday."

Marinette watched as Nino thought through his calendar. "Saturday should work," he said, nodding. "And it should give me enough time to do some research on this guy."

"Research?"

"Just because he's a world-famous model doesn't mean he's good enough for you." His tone was playful, but something in his eyes was serious.

Marinette's heart warmed. "You're too sweet, Nino." She yawned again. "Now we just need to find a girl who won't mind your weird work hours."

Nino rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's the work hours that repel them."

"Hey." She punched his arm, maybe a little too hard - her Ladybug strength did carry over into her civilian life a bit - and frowned. "Don't talk about my best friend that way."

He rubbed his arm reproachfully, but couldn't hide a smile. "Geez, Marinette, I always forget how weirdly strong you are."

She shook her head. "I'm going to bed," she announced. "It's officially too late for me to focus on this conversation anymore."

"Night, Mari."

Marinette retreated to her room, where she changed out of her flowy pink dress. She hung it up reverently - this would always be the outfit she was wearing when she met Chat Noir's civilian identity. Tikki flew out of her purse, grinning. "What a night!" the little kwami exclaimed.

"I know," Marinette said, sighing happily. "I can't believe Chat and I finally found each other."

"I always love when Ladybug and Chat Noir meet each other's civilian identities," Tikki said, settling on Marinette's bed as she scrubbed at her face with a make-up wipe. "The timing is different with every pair, but it always works out the way it's meant to."

"I believe it," Marinette said, brushing out her hair. "I will never forget the moment I saw him up on that stage - I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my life."

Tikki giggled. "Now we know why he poses so much."

Marinette finished getting ready for bed, sliding beneath her covers with her phone in hand. She fired off a text: _Good night, Kitty._

Her eyes closed before the response came: _Sweet dreams, my Lady._


	2. Abs, Brains, Manners, Money, Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a coffee date with his best friend, Alya - or is it more of an interrogation?

Adrien didn't walk into the coffee shop as much as he floated in. He was still riding the high of discovering Ladybug's identity, of holding her close and peppering her face with kisses the way he'd always wanted to. They'd stayed up much later than he usually did, so he was running on very little sleep - but that didn't matter. He was far too happy to be tired. 

He had considered toning down his joy, particularly for this morning's coffee date, but discarded that idea almost immediately. Alya was just too good at reading him. Even if he tried to hide what had happened last night, she would somehow sniff it out.

As predicted, Alya raised an eyebrow the moment he sat down across from her, coffee in hand. "Somebody's happy," she said, sipping from her own mug. "Does this have to do with the mystery girl on your arm last night?"

He blinked. "You certainly didn't waste any time."

"It's all over social media, Sunshine." She gestured around the coffee shop, and Adrien became aware of all the people looking at him and whispering. He was used to that, being on billboards and in magazines, but he was clearly getting more attention today than usual.

Shifting uncomfortably, he turned back to Alya. "What are people saying?"

She put on a deep reporter's voice. "'Who is the up-and-coming designer on Adrien Agreste's arm?'" Fixing the full intensity of her gaze onto him, she switched back to her normal reporter's voice. "So, who is the up-and-coming designer on Adrien Agreste's arm?"

"Her name-"

"That was rhetorical," Alya said, dismissing his response with a wave of her hand. "I already know. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, first-year designing student. She was class president in school, her parents own a bakery, and she won one of your dear old dad's fashion competitions years ago."

Adrien's eyebrows shot up his forehead, his mouth hanging open slightly. "You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you. So, are you ready?"

"For the interrogation?" Adrien had known Alya long enough that he was used to these types of conversations. He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table. "Absolutely. Go."

Alya leaned forward and lowered her voice, conscious of all the people at nearby tables who were trying to listen in. She shot off questions rapid-fire. "How did you meet? How long have you known her? Do you have feelings for her? No, forget that one, you obviously do - why haven't I heard of her before? Is she the secret girlfriend you've been hiding from me all these years?"

He had expected all of these questions and more - except for the last one. "Secret girlfriend?"

"Babe," Alya said. Adrien had been a little scandalized the first time she called him that - wasn't 'babe' what couples called each other? - but soon learned that's just how Alya addressed her friends. "I have known you since we were children, and I have never seen you get moony-eyed over anyone until now. I mean, seriously," she said, gesturing at him with her coffee mug, "you've got abs, you've got brains, you've got manners, you've got money - you're the whole package!"

"Thanks," Adrien said dryly.

Alya ignored him. "You could have literally anybody you want - boys and girls have been throwing themselves at you your whole life - but you've always turned them down."

He shrugged, adjusting his grip so the heat from the mug didn't burn his hands. "Maybe I've never been that interested in dating."

Alya shook her head, a gleam in her eyes that meant she wouldn't stop until she got to the truth. She hadn't directed it at Adrien many times over the course of their friendship, so when she did, it made him a little nervous. After all, he did have a pretty big secret to hide.

"Every time you turn someone down, you get this far away look in your eyes. You've had total 'star-crossed lovers' vibes since we were teenagers, so I assumed you had a secret girlfriend hidden away somewhere. You certainly disappear enough that it was a plausible theory."

Adrien chose to ignore that last point - his disappearances were not exactly something he could account for. "I didn't know journalists dealt in vibes." She stuck out her tongue, and he laughed. "But, unsurprisingly, you're not far off." His mind wandered back to the night before, to Ladybug sitting in his lap, whispering a cover story to him between kisses.

Alya snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he blinked. "Earth to lover boy. Tell me how I'm not far off."

"Right." The brilliance of Ladybug's plan lay in its execution - if he could just be vague enough, Alya would fill in the gaps with her own conclusions.

"We met years ago at a work event." Of course, Adrien meant their first day on the job at Ladyug and Chat Noir; but Alya would assume he was talking about something fashion-related. "I watched her stand up to this over-bearing jerk-" Hawkmoth, obviously, but that wasn't for her to know, "-when no one else would, and I was instantly in love with her."

"How old were you?"

Adrien winced. "Fourteen."

"Four-" Alya gave him a Look. "That was five years ago."

One hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous tick he couldn't quite shake, while the other gripped his coffee. "Yeah...I didn't think she was interested in me."

Alya huffed. "Abs, brains, manners, money," she said, ticking off each point on her fingers. "Dumbass."

"It's not all my fault," he protested. "Apparently she liked me, too, but she didn't want it to seem like she was using me to climb the industry ladder. So we stayed friends."

This point was key. Unfortunately, Adrien was all too aware that people would assume Marinette was using him - and she was prepared to face that scrutiny. Alya had always been protective of him, ever since they were kids, and she had a knack for weeding out people who wanted to use Adrien for his status or wealth or good looks. No matter what he said about Marinette, Alya wouldn't rest easy until she could meet the love of his life in person.

"What changed?" Alya asked, sipping her coffee.

Adrien smiled, aware he looked incredibly sappy. "She's one of the youngest designers to ever be featured in last night's show. I'd say she'd making it up the ladder just fine on her own."

"You know I need to meet her though, right?"

"I know," Adrien said. "Her best friend wants to vet me, too, so we thought we could all get together. How's Saturday work for you?"

"Perfect," Alya said without checking. "Interrogation brunch it is."

Adrien sighed. "How about a regular brunch with no interrogation?"

She laughed. "It's like you don't even know me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> I know these first two chapters might not be all that exciting - I'm using them to transition from "Chat Noir's a Model Partner" into this story and set the stage for Alya and Nino to finally meet. 
> 
> Which will happen next time :D


	3. Interrogation Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Nino meet up with Adrien and Alya for brunch. 
> 
> Between the four of them, they may have more secrets than even Alya can uncover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are all the men I write lovesick puppies? Yes.

Nino woke up Saturday to the sound of Marinette humming. He'd gotten back from his gig in the early hours of the morning, and opted to take a nap before they headed to brunch with her new beau. Even as he splashed water on his face and changed into a new shirt, Nino mused that he'd never seen Marinette like this before - not even when she was dating Luka.

Walking into the kitchen gave him the distinct impression he had stumbled into a romantic comedy. Marinette sang a little song to herself as she handed him a cup of coffee, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He half expected the birds outside to start singing along.

"Excited?" he asked, amused.

She somehow smiled even wider. 

They walked to the café together - or at least, Nino walked. Marinette was practically skipping the whole way there, enough so that people were staring. Nino didn't mind. He liked seeing her happy.

Nino recognized Adrien the moment he saw him. The model looked just like his pictures, which Marinette had been sending to Nino all week. But the smile Adrien gave them as they walked through the door didn't look like the ones in the magazines - it was unguarded, wild, and stretched so big it must have hurt. It was also attracting the attention of every single woman in the room.

Adrien stood from his table as they approached, pulling Marinette into a hug and kissing her forehead. Nino saw a woman at a nearby table angle her phone to take a photo of them, and he swiftly stepped in front of the new couple, throwing a glare over his shoulder. The woman lowered her phone and looked away.

Adrien released Marinette, and Nino could tell right away this guy was smitten. Marinette's little giggle reminded him that she was, too. "Adrien," she said, turning to her roommate, "this is Nino. Nino, Adrien."

"Nice to meet you," Adrien said, holding out a hand.

"You too, dude." Nino shook it, nodding his head. "Marinette said your best friend is coming?"

The three of them sat down, the new couple across from each other, Nino next to his roommate. "She should be here any minute," Adrien said, reaching across the table to hold Marinette's hand. "I wouldn't be surprised if she'd lost track of time."

Nino's first impression of Adrien was a good one. As soon as Marinette told him the guy was a model, Nino had assumed he'd be a little stuck up. But already, Adrien seemed down-to-earth, oblivious to the stares he was attracting, and for all the world like a normal, not-internationally-famous dude.

"So remind me how you guys know each other?" Adrien asked, turning his gaze to Nino. "Marinette said you're roommates?"

"We've been in the same class since we were babies," Nino said, leaning back in his chair. "Sat next to each other for years."

"Only because our teachers made you move to the front of the room so you'd stop listening to music during class," Marinette teased.

Nino groaned at the memory. "Well, the joke's on them. Now I get paid to do nothing but listen to music." He turned back to Adrien. "And you guys have known each other for a few years, yeah?"

Adrien nodded, squeezing Marinette's hand and sending her a lovelorn smile. "Yep. We run into each other at fashion stuff sometimes. Honestly, I was hooked the first time I met her."

"You didn't tell me that," Nino said, nudging Marinette's shoulder playfully.

"I didn't know!" she protested, blushing.

"Didn't know?" Adrien asked incredulously. "I flirted with you all the time! I made a complete idiot out of myself those first few years trying to impress you."

Marinette groaned. "I told you, I didn't think you were serious."

Adrien gave Nino a look, like, _can you believe this?_

Nino chuckled to himself. He liked their dynamic, but he completely missed whatever they said next - because just then, the light streaming into the café got brighter. He squinted a little, trying to figure out what had changed, and that's when he saw her.

Bright red hair, cut in a cute bob that framed a gorgeous face. Dark skin, full lips, brown eyes bright and engaging behind stylish glasses. Nino's gaze was drawn to her - he couldn't look away, even as she scanned the room. Her eyes glanced over him, landing on the back of Adrien's head and lighting up. She walked with long, purposeful strides, blue dress fluttering around her legs; and before Nino knew it, before he was ready for this stunning force of a woman, she was right in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late," the red-haired goddess said, settling into the chair next to Adrien. "I got sidetracked."

"I figured." Adrien grinned at her. "Alya, meet Marinette and her roommate, Nino."

Alya flashed a pretty smile at Nino first, and he managed to smile back without looking too starstruck (he hoped). "Good to meet you," she said, and then turned her full attention to Marinette. "And you must be the girl Sunshine's been secretly pining after for years."

Marinette laughed. "It was mutual," she said, smiling at Adrien's pout.

"You're really not going to let the 'secret' thing go, are you?" he asked.

"Babe," Alya said, fixing him with a serious look. Nino's heart fluttered - he wondered what he would have to say to get her to call him 'babe' while looking at him like that. "We're supposed to be best friends. The fact that you would keep the object of your affections from me is tantamount to betrayal."

"So you've told me all your secrets, then?" Adrien challenged.

Alya turned away from him immediately. "So, Nino, you're Marinette's roommate?"

Marinette laughed at the look of fake-offense on Adrien's face, and Nino grinned. "Roommate and best friend."

"Tell me what you do."

Nino would have been taken aback by her bluntness if it weren't for her eyes - her words may have sounded demanding, but her eyes were full of open curiosity. This was a woman who saw a world full of secrets and made it her personal mission to uncover everything.

"I'm a DJ." He braced himself for a polite smile - most women, he found, did not take his career seriously - but instead her eyes lit up.

"No way! You work at any clubs nearby?"

He listed off a few, and she brightened even more. Nino subtly tapped his heart with his fist to keep it from beating out of his chest. "I've been to all of those!" Alya said. "Let me know the next time you're playing somewhere, I'll totally come! I love a good night out."

"His popularity has been growing a lot," Marinette said - Nino knew she never passed up an opportunity to brag about her friends. "And when he's not working on his music, he volunteers with the elderly."

Normally, Nino would be happy for his friend to talk him up to a beautiful woman - but this was not a topic he needed anyone asking questions about. "Marinette," he groaned, feigning embarrassment. "Chill, please."

Alya and Adrien chuckled. "That's really cool," Adrien said, "where do you volunteer?"

Nino shifted in his seat. "Marinette's exaggerating a little bit. There's an old man who lives in my neighborhood, and I go over every couple of days to check in on him. You know, make sure he's got everything he needs, that he doesn't get too lonely, that kind of thing."

"If I'm exaggerating, then you're downplaying," Marinette argued. Out of the corner of his eye, Nino noticed Alya nodding in approval. Well, at least Marinette's fierce defense of him was winning her points with Adrien's best friend. "I've seen Nino studying recipes and reading old books this man lends to him so they can cook together and talk about his culture."

Nino's stomach dropped. Marinette had seen that? He wasn't being careful enough.

"Maybe someday, you'll even let me meet him," Marinette teased, poking Nino's side.

"Ow - hey! He's my mysterious old neighbor, get your own." Eager to turn the conversation to a safer subject, he looked to Alya. "What about you?"

"Investigative journalist," she said immediately. "I work for a local newspaper, but my true passion is my blog."

"The Ladyblog!" Marinette blurted out. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" She raised her eyebrows at Adrien. "You didn't tell me your best friend was the Ladyblogger."

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Something unspoken passed between them, leaving Marinette looking amused and Adrien giving her a guilty smile. Nino glanced at Alya, who was watching the new couple with interest. "You've seen the blog then, Marinette?" she asked.

"Every single post," Marinette confirmed. "I am an avid reader."

"Marinette's a Chat Noir apologist," Nino added. "She's always going on about how he doesn't get enough recognition. I've seen her get into fights over it."

"Is that so?" Adrien asked, giving her a grin that almost looked wicked. 

She flushed, looking away. "I just don't think people appreciate him enough."

"I'd love to get your input sometime," Alya said, leaning across the table. "I've been getting a lot of complaints lately that I don't focus on Chat Noir enough, so I'm working on a series of appreciation posts for him."

"You are?" Adrien asked, and for some reason the tips of his ears turned pink.

"I would love to help with those," Marinette said, giving Adrien a pointed look. "He should know how much Paris loves him."

They took turns ordering at the counter, chatting for almost two hours before their separate responsibilities demanded their attention again. Nino hadn't had this much fun in quite a while - fascination with Alya aside, he hoped the four of them could hang out again. And he didn't even have to think of a clever way to ask for Alya's number - she'd practically demanded he save it in his phone so he could tell her which club he'd be at next.

Eventually, Adrien checked his watch with a groan. "I have to get back to work."

"Work on a Saturday?" Alya chided, and then she saw the time. "Oh, dang, I have to get back to work too. City Hall won't investigate itself." She turned her gaze to Marinette, the corners of her mouth turning up slyly. "I hear one of your favorite fabric shops is out that way. Want to walk with me?"

Marinette lit up. "I'd love-"

"Alya," Adrien whined, dragging her name out.

"What?" she asked, eyes too wide to truly be innocent. 

"I knew there was too much brunch and not enough interrogation," Adrien accused. Nino and Marinette shared a startled look. "You planned this so you could interrogate Marinette alone."

Alya stuck her nose in the air. "I won't deny it," she said. "Getting the four of us together was lovely, but believe me - she knows some girl talk is in order."

Marinette smiled. "It's true, Adrien. Those are the rules."

Adrien ran a hand over his face. "Please be nice."

"You don't think I'm nice?" Alya asked, affronted. 

"I think you're sneaky," he shot back.

"Adrien," Marinette interrupted, laughing as she squeezed his hand. "It's fine. I've handled worse."

Again, something unspoken passed between them. Nino glanced at Alya to see if she'd noticed it, this intimate communication their friends seemed to have already. The light in Alya's eyes sparked as she assessed the couple, head tilting slightly to one side. So she had seen it - and Nino was sure that if there was a secret here, she would be the one to uncover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time: Girl talk with Alya & Marinette, bro bonding with Nino & Adrien.


	4. I've Found a Brand New Best Friend (And It's Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya gets the scoop from Marinette, and reveals a little more about her own love life.
> 
> Meanwhile, Adrien gets Nino's stamp of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a ton of exposition disguised as dialogue? Hahahaha
> 
> (My creative writing prof calls this 'info-dumping', and he hates it. Sorry not sorry)

Even as they walked out of the café, Alya's mind was already going a mile a minute. She prided herself on her journalistic sixth sense; because of it, she could always tell when there was more to a story than meets the eye. And while she really did approve of Marinette, she knew the new couple was hiding something.

Getting Nino's phone number wasn't just about going to the clubs he'd be DJ-ing at (although it was also very much about that). At some point, she would need to find out what he knew.

Once Marinette and Adrien kissed each other goodbye (Nino averted his gaze out of politeness, Alya wolf-whistled), Alya looped her arm through the other woman's and tugged her towards City Hall.

"So," Alya said conspiratorially, "now that it's just us girls, tell me everything."

Marinette giggled. "Everything's a lot. Anything specific you want to know?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

She choked. "You really want to know that?"

"I mean," Alya said, considering, "he is kind of like my brother, so any answer you give me will be gross. But it's classic girl talk."

Marinette's lips twitched. "He's a _great_ kisser."

"Ew."

* * *

Adrien watched fondly as the two women walked away, arm-in-arm. Next to him, Nino sighed. "I think we've both been replaced, dude."

He laughed. "I think you're right. Hey, any chance you're headed this way?"

The DJ checked his watch. "Actually, I am. Want some company?"

"Sure!" The two men set off together. Adrien considered putting on sunglasses - the day was overcast, so he didn't necessarily need them, but it might keep people from recognizing him. "So," he said, putting the thought out of his mind, "we know Alya's interrogating Marinette. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not really," Nino said, shrugging. "You make Marinette happier than I've ever seen her. That's good enough for me."

Adrien brightened. "Really?"

"You have my stamp of approval," Nino confirmed, offering his fist. Adrien grinned, tapping it with his own. 

"Although," Nino continued, "I'm sure you already know, but I feel like I have to say it. If you hurt her, I will beat up your pretty model face."

Adrien chuckled darkly. "If it gets me out of photoshoots, that might be more a blessing than a punishment. But I get it, man. If I did somehow hurt her, I would deserve it."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment. "Not a fan of modeling?" Nino asked.

He made a face. "I don't mind it, I guess. I just don't love the attention that comes with it."

"If it helps, I had no idea who you were when Marinette told me about you."

Adrien laughed. "That does help, actually."

* * *

"Okay, new question," Alya said, waving away Marinette's laughter. "What do you like about him?"

Marinette's smile went all soft and gooey. "He's kind," she said, and Alya was once again struck by how thoroughly she approved of this woman. "I mean, he grew up surrounded by wealth and attention, and his dad..."

"Sucks?" Alya offered.

Marinette snorted. "Agreed. His dad sucks, and he would have every right to be bitter and angry, or arrogant and rude, but he isn't. He has such a big heart, you know?"

The Ladyblogger nodded, tugging Marinette's arm gently to lead her across the street without running into anybody. "He's always respected my decisions, even if he disagrees with them," Marinette went on, lost in her own world, "but he'll let me know he disagrees anyways. That sounds kind of weird, I know, but it's important to me that he doesn't just put me up on a pedestal like some kind of goddess who can do no wrong. He knows all my worst flaws - he's seen me at my lowest moments - and he likes me anyways."

Alya's sixth sense was tingling. The relationship Marinette described sounded much closer than a distant-acquaintanceship-turned-romantic-relationship-literally-one-week-ago. For some reason, the lovebirds weren't telling her everything.

* * *

"You guys seem really close," Nino said mildly. "I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned you before."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it's not like we knew each other really well before this. We just...click. Like puzzle pieces."

Nino hummed in agreement.

Eager to turn the conversation away from how he knew Marinette, Adrien said, "What about you? Anyone in your life?"

He noted with interest how Nino's cheeks flushed at the question. "Nah, man," Nino said, chuckling awkwardly. "It's kind of hard to meet women from the DJ booth."

Adrien nodded, but made a mental note to ask Marinette about it later. "Fair enough."

"So," Nino said, clearing his throat, "how do you and Alya know each other?"

He bit back his amusement at Nino's transparent attempt to change the subject, hoping the chattering crowds around them would mask the snort that escaped him.

* * *

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Alya asked, as though playing dumb would keep Marinette from asking her next question.

"Are you dating anybody?"

She forced a smile. "Nah, girl - most men are intimidated by me. I'm a little too confident for their liking."

"Good," Marinette said immediately. "Throw them out. Although..." she tilted her head, considering. "I know a few guys who like strong women. If you want, I could introduce you."

Alya remembered falling, a pair of strong arms snatching her out of the air. A low, breathless voice: _that was a close one, Fox._

Her grip on Marinette's arm loosened. "Adrien doesn't know this," she said quietly. Part of her brain wondered, _if you haven't told your best friend, why are you telling a veritable stranger?_

But something about Marinette put her at ease. There was something...familiar, something trustworthy about this woman. Without thinking about it, Alya knew she would put her life in her hands.

"I won't tell him if you don't want me to," Marinette said gently.

Alya smiled. "I trust you. It's silly it's just - there used to be this guy I...worked with, and I really liked him. But he...got transferred away. Pretty abruptly. And I've completely lost touch with him."

She felt Marinette's curious gaze on her. "And there's no way to find him again?"

"There is one way," Alya said, heart clenching as she thought of Trixx. "But it's out of my control."

* * *

"We have a mutual friend named Chloé," Adrien began.

"Chloé Bourgeois?"

Adrien blinked. "Yeah, you know her?"

Nino snorted. "Marinette and I went to school with her," he explained. "She and Marinette are arch-enemies."

 _I'm pretty sure Hawkmoth is Marinette's arch-enemy_ , Adrien thought wryly. But then he thought about Ladybug's inherent dislike of Chloé, even when they were teenagers. "That explains a lot. Anyways, my father would send me off to Chloé's dad's hotel all the time growing up, and Alya's mom is the head chef there. So Alya would come play with us."

"Has she always been...?"

"Blunt?" Adrien offered. "Intense? Terrifyingly knowledgeable?"

Nino just laughed.

"The Ladyblog has definitely honed her skills," Adrien said. "She was fourteen when she started it, and it's still the most trusted source of information on akuma attacks out there."

Nino whistled. "That's impressive."

"And a little insane. You'll have to see her theory board someday, it takes up most of her apartment."

* * *

Marinette squeezed Alya's arm in support. "Changing the subject completely," she said, and Alya sent her a grateful smile, "as the foremost akuma expert in the city, what's your take on the gap in Hawkmoth's attacks?"

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Hawkmoth’s Spring Break™ and Alya's love life were pretty closely related. "Girl, I have theories for days," Alya said, guiding them down a side street. "But none of them are perfect. I mean, it's been what - a month since he started sending out akumas again? After a year-long hiatus?"

Marinette nodded. "And none of them have been nearly as strong as they used to be."

Alya felt a twinge of disappointment at that, followed immediately by guilt. Before Hawkmoth went AWOL, Rena Rouge and Carapace had been called in for almost every battle. But then, he just - disappeared. And since they weren't fighting anymore, Ladybug had taken their miraculous back.

It was true that if the akumas presented more of a threat, she might get the fox miraculous again. But she shouldn't wish that on her city. 

"I thought we were working up to the final battle, you know?" Alya said, and Marinette nodded in agreement. "Hawkmoth himself was coming to every fight, Mayura was always with him - he's regressed since his absence. And we haven't seen any involvement from Mayura at all."

"I always through something happened in his personal life," Marinette mused. "Like, he went to jail for something unrelated, got sick - I even thought he might have died."

* * *

As perilous as it was to stay so close to the woman who wanted desperately to unmask him, Adrien was glad to have Alya as a friend. She was an unmatched source of information and theories, especially while Hawkmoth was silent. And while Adrien loved being Chat Noir, he was glad for the break that year - Nathalie had gotten very sick, sick like his mother was before she disappeared, and his father was around more than usual to help with her recovery.

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud cracking sound, followed by screams.

"Speaking of," he said dryly, "that sounds like an akuma."

Nino clapped a hand on his shoulder. "The four of us should hang out more, but right now I gotta go check on my old neighbor. I usually stay with him during the fights."

Adrien nodded, relieved that he didn't have to come up with some kind of excuse to ditch Nino. "We definitely should. I'll go find cover - see you later, man."

Nino was already jogging away. "Bye, dude!"

* * *

Alya's head shot up at the sound of screams. "I've loved our chat, Marinette," she said, untangling her arm, "but if that's an akuma, then I've got to run."

"Yeah, I should find somewhere to hide," Marinette said. "See you later?"

Fishing her phone out of her purse, Alya smiled widely. "I'd love that. Stay safe!"

"You too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time: Nino visits his old neighbor (three guesses as to who that is) and Ladybug and Chat Noir might need a little help with this akuma.


	5. If You're the Guardian, and I'm the Guardian, Then Who's Flying the Plane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino visits his old neighbor (who could it possibly be?) and learns more about Ladybug and Chat Noir. He also has a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has asked me why Ladybug and Chat Noir can recognize each other as civilians, but none of the other miraculous holders seem to know who each other are, despite knowing each other as civilians.
> 
> Regardless, here's the answer!

Nino paused at the door, a little breathless from jogging all the way there. Hawkmoth's absence was obviously great in a lot of ways, but one of the few drawbacks was that Nino's endurance had really tanked now that he wasn't using the turtle miraculous all the time.

He could still hear the attack happening in the distance - shouting, crashing, screaming - and he spared one last look over his shoulder before letting himself into the apartment. 

The door barely closed behind him before Wayzz phased through the wall. "Welcome back, Master Lahiffe." 

"Hey, little dude." Nino held out a hand, and the kwami landed in his palm. "Is Master Fu around?"

"In the living room," Wayzz told him. "He's been expecting you."

Nino didn't understand how the master always knew he was coming, but he'd long since resigned himself to the old man's uncanny knowledge. Maybe someday he'd have that ability, too.

As promised, Master Fu was seated on a cushion on the floor, eyes closed. Across from him sat another cushion, and in between them, a teapot and two cups. Fu opened his eyes as Nino settled on the cushion, greeting his apprentice with a smile. "Hello, Carapace."

"Master Fu." Nino bowed his head in respect. Wayzz flew over to sit on Fu's knee. "What's new?"

Steam rose from the pot as Master Fu poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. Nino didn't particularly care for tea, but apparently it was a key part of being a mysterious superhero mentor, so he always drank it anyways. 

"Quite a bit is new," Fu said, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have learned each other's identities."

Nino nearly spat out his tea. "What!?" He choked, coughing into his elbow. "How? What happened?"

The old master was calm as always, though Nino didn't miss how the corners of his mouth twitched. "It is a function unique to their miraculous," he explained. "You've studied the layout and contents of the miracle box?"

Nino nodded, eyes still watering.

"Then you remember how the spaces reserved for the Ladybug and Black Chat miraculous are arranged?"

"Top center," Nino responded. "In one of those 'yin and yang' symbols."

"Precisely. These two miraculous are the most powerful, and they are meant to work together. Ladybug and Chat Noir are two sides of the same coin. They exist to balance each other. Because of this, their miraculous interact in a way none of the others do."

He took a long sip of tea. "Unlike any other holder, the Ladybug and Black Chat holders can recognize each other as civilians."

Nino's eyes widened. "So the magic that keeps heroes from recognizing each other out of the suits doesn't apply to them?"

"Correct," Master Fu said. "But this is only true of their relationship. If you were to meet any of the other heroes in their civilian lives, you would not know it was them."

"And none of us would recognize Hawkmoth."

"True," Fu said. "But he would also not recognize you."

Nino sat with that for a moment. Neither Master Fu nor Wayzz rushed him; the three of them sat in a companionable silence. "So what does this mean?" Nino finally asked. "I thought our identities were supposed to be a secret."

"It is more nuanced than just one rule," the old master told him. "Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other's identities now because the time is right. If they had forced a reveal too early, it could have damaged their partnership."

"Does this change the timeline for telling them you're training me to be the next Guardian?" Nino didn't know what that timeline was - every time he asked, Fu simply said, _when the time is right_. It annoyed the apprentice to no end.

"It may. With the way things are moving, you may need to know their identities soon so they can come to you when they need help."

Nino blinked. "With the way things are moving?"

The old man smiled, his eyes sad. "I will not be the Guardian forever, Carapace." Wayzz clung to his master's knee, those little eyes staring up at Nino forlornly. "But now is not the time for that conversation." Master Fu regarded Nino for a moment. "You have a question for me."

"Oh, uh, yeah." The DJ cleared his throat, looking away. There was no point in asking how Fu knew that. "Well, you're training me to be the next Guardian, and I also sometimes help during akuma attacks..." He wasn't sure how to continue. "Um, it's a lot of responsibility?"

Master Fu nodded. "It is."

"How...I mean, am I allowed to date?"

His answer was a loud, long laugh. The old master set down his tea, still chuckling. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Nino's face flushed. "It's just - I have so many secrets. I'm no expert on romantic relationships, but I don't think keeping secrets is good for them. I guess what I'm asking is when I would be allowed to share all this with someone. Like, is it a third date conversation? Something I spring on them as I propose? A post-wedding discussion?"

Master Fu smiled, and once again, there was a certain sadness in his eyes. "When the time is right."

"Ugh." Nino rolled his eyes. "I hate when you say that."

"I know. But now, I believe your teammates need you."

He blinked at the sudden change in topic. "What?"

The old man slipped the turtle miraculous off his wrist and held it out. Wayzz buzzed over to Nino, hovering near his face. "I'm sure you saw the akuma attack on your way here?"

"Well, I didn't see it, exactly, but-"

"They need you."

Nino took the bracelet, slipping it on and standing. "How do you know?" he asked, staring down at his mentor. "All of this stuff, I mean - how do you always know?"

Master Fu just smiled. "I'll see you when it's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time: the akuma attack, and Carapace is back in the game.


	6. Love is Blind (or easily confused by magic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an akuma after Alya - if only there was a handsome, loyal, turtle-themed hero to come to her rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been over a month since my last update - thanks for being patient with me :) 
> 
> Four of my family members got covid in the past month, but thankfully they've all made a full recovery! I hope you're all staying safe out there <3
> 
> Let's get back to it!

The average Parisian citizen had developed a stress response to akuma attacks. An abrupt change in weather, a single scream, the sound of Chloé Bourgeios' voice - all were sure signs of an imminent attack.

Most people hated it. The way the sight of dark clouds set their teeth on edge, or how seeing too many pigeons in one place made them flinch. Even so, there were people who didn't mind akuma attacks.

1\. Capitalists ("Buy your akuma survival kit here! Comes with snorkel gear in case the city floods, secret codes to share with your loved ones so you'll know if they're a clone, and akuma trading cards!")

2\. Young adults (the memes are incredible)

3\. Alya Césaire.

Alya liked to think her years analyzing Hawkmoth's activity gave her a leg up on other Parisians. In seconds, she could figure out and categorize an akuma's power. Sometimes she could even identify the akumatized object before Ladybug and Chat Noir.

It wasn't unusual for her to get caught up in the attacks, since she was always at the scene. But it was rare for an akuma to target her directly.

"BRING ME ALYA CÉSAIRE!"

The roar was too loud to be human. Alya fired off a text to some trusted co-workers: _Akuma after me. Backup for Ladyblog please. Will credit you._

And then she ran straight for the akuma anyways.

Even without the sound of angry screams, the trail was clear. Alya jogged past people huddled on the sidewalks, some clinging to the sides of buildings, others stretching their arms in front of them as they stumbled along. A few were curled up on the ground, covering their heads. It didn't take long to figure out what happened to them.

They were blind.

Alya rounded a corner, phone out and recording, to see the akuma standing on top of a car. There was no mistaking it - his whole body was covered, head to toe, with eyes. She ducked behind a trashcan and zoomed in. 

His normal eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, and he carried a long white cane which he used to bat away Ladybug's yo-yo as she dropped in front of him. 

"What do you want?" Ladybug called, face set. Alya zoomed out to fit both her and the akuma in frame. Action shots like this, where Ladybug stood in front of the villain in all of her fearless glory, were always the Ladyblogger's favorites.

The akuma turned several of his eyes to Ladybug. "My name is Blind Eye," he sneered, "and I want Alya Césaire."

Chat Noir landed next to his partner. "Not gonna happen."

Alya felt a surge of affection for the leather-clad hero. He was the one who had given her the fox miraculous all those months ago, and so he was the only one who knew her identity. She liked to think his protectiveness of her wasn't just because he was a hero and she was a civilian, but also because they were friends.

Blind Eye struck out with his cane, and Chat blocked him. "You should turn a blind eye to Hawkmoth's deeds," the villain said, his hundred eyes swiveling nauseatingly, "just as Césaire should have turned a blind eye to my work."

"I'd like to turn a blind eye to Hawkmoth's wardrobe," Chat Noir said, dodging another hit. "Next time you talk to him, tell him to get a makeover."

Alya stayed hidden as she recorded the attack, occasionally giving some commentary for her viewers. The fight looked well in hand until Chat landed a hit on one of the eyes; Blind Eye bellowed in pain and lashed out, kicking him across the street. As Ladybug turned to make sure her partner was okay, the akuma struck her with his cane.

Before Alya knew what she was doing, she had run several steps toward the battle. Her days as Rena Rouge had left her with the instinct to fight, even when she wasn't wearing the miraculous.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled, scrambling backwards, eyes sightless as Blind Eye advanced on her.

Chat Noir moved faster than Alya had ever seen him. He scooped up his partner in a blur of movement and launched the pair of them over a building and out of sight. The akuma tensed to jump after them, and Alya stopped thinking.

"Hey!" she yelled. Every single eye turned to look at her, and the hairs on her body stood up. She had never felt so _watched_. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Alya Césaire," he said, moving towards her. She stood her ground. "You should have turned a blind eye to my indiscretions instead of publishing an article about them. You cost me my job. You should have left me alone."

"'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing,'" Alya quoted. She wasn't afraid, exactly - even if she went blind for a few minutes, she knew Ladybug would set things right. So as the akuma approached her with his cane raised, she prepared herself for the hit. But it never came.

Instead, her vision was filled with green.

A figure landed between her and Blind Eye, hard enough to crack the pavement. Alya's breath caught in her throat. Carapace - it could only be him, it _had_ to be him - struck out with his shield. The force of the blow tossed the akuma across the street and through a storefront window. The turtle hero slung his shield over his shoulder, and only then did he turn to face her.

Alya stared up at him, heart beating a little too fast. "Carapace," she breathed. "You're back."

He blinked a few times, then coughed into his hand. "Uh, yep." A loud crash came from the direction of the akuma. "I need to get you to safety," Carapace said. "It's Alya, right? The Ladyblogger?"

She knew it was unreasonable to get this excited that he knew her name - after all, most people in the city recognized her at this point. But she glowed all the same, hand going slack, phone forgotten. "The one and only."

He smiled, and Alya couldn't help it - she beamed. "Well then, Alya - may I?" Carapace held out his arms. Alya stuck her phone in her back pocket and wound her arms around his neck. He picked her up easily, one hand supporting her back, the other under her knees. She rested her head on his shoulder as he took off.

The feeling of his arms around her - his hold firm, his grip gentle - brought back so many memories from her times as a hero. The four them were a team, but there was no denying Ladybug and Chat Noir had a special kind of partnership. Because of that, Alya felt closer to Carapace than the others. Almost like they were partners, too.

If it were any other hero, she would have had her camera on them the whole time. _What can you tell about your absence? Where is Rena Rouge? How do Ladybug and Chat Noir let you know they need backup?_

"Why did you leave?"

The words left her mouth as he set her down on a rooftop. He looked at her, brown eyes almost golden. In the bright afternoon light, his cheeks looked a little pink. "They didn't need me," he said, shrugging.

"Are you back for good?" she asked, her voice a little too hopeful.

Instead of answering, he said, "I'm surprised you're not recording. I've heard you never miss an opportunity for an interview." He crossed his arms. "Am I not interesting enough for your blog?" he asked, tone playful.

"Maybe I'm just not ready to share you yet."

Oops. Carapace's eyes widened, and Alya realized that was probably a mistake. Rena Rouge might have the kind of relationship with him that allowed for easy banter, but civilian Alya did not.

She put a hand on her hip, feigning nonchalance. "So where's Rena Rouge? Is the gang all back together?"

He scratched the back of his neck, cheeks still a little pink. "I don't think I should answer any questions without talking to Ladybug and Chat Noir first."

"Very diplomatic answer," Alya said approvingly. "But it'll be off the record, promise. No video or anything - just me."

Carapace opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I'm back because the time is right," he said, shrugging.

"The time-" Alya sent him a Look. "The time is right? Seriously? That's such a cop-out!"

"I know, I know," he groaned, "I hate it when people say that to me, too. Sorry."

"Is that your catchphrase?" she teased. "When people ask what time you want to meet up for dinner, do you say, 'When the time is right'? When you make doctor's appointments and they ask when works best for you, do you say, 'Whenever the time is right' to the receptionists?"

He glared at her, but it was undercut by the cutest little grin. "Do you ever mock Ladybug like this?"

Alya pressed a hand to her chest in fake offense. "Me? Mock the superheroine of Paris? What kind of heretic do you take me for?"

Carapace snorted. "Chat Noir does it all the time."

She waved his words away. "Everyone knows she has a soft spot for him."

"Yeah, she does." He was looking at her so softly - had he ever looked at Rena Rouge like this? How could she have missed it?

Alya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Say, Carapace-"

"Dude!"

Chat Noir landed next to them, Ladybug on his back. "You're back! Ladybug, Carapace is here!"

"Hey, man," Carapace said, laughing as Chat pulled him into a hug. It was a little awkward with Ladybug still on his back, fully blind, but she moved her hands around until she found Carapace's head, which she gave a fond pat.

"Have you seen Alya?" Ladybug asked, face pinched with worry.

"I'm here, Ladybug," Alya said immediately.

"Good." She closed her eyes and rested her head on Chat's. "Phone off, please."

"It is," Alya assured her, "I haven't been recording."

Ladybug's eyes, sightless as they were, snapped open. Chat did a double take. "You're always recording," he said, confused.

"That's what I said!" Carapace exclaimed.

"I only record when the time is right," she told him, and his eyes sparkled in amusement.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat," Ladybug said, "we still have an akuma to defeat."

* * *

They left Alya on the roof, and she took advantage of the angle to film the rest of the fight. It was over quickly. And if the camera was mostly focused on Carapace, well - she would say it was for the piece she'd write on his return and for no other reason.

Once Ladybug cast her miraculous cure and regained her sight, the three heroes returned to the roof. "Need a lift home?" Carapace asked.

"Actually," Ladybug interrupted, and Alya would have glared at her if the spotted heroine hadn't been Alya's personal idol. "I need to talk to you. Chat can take her home."

Carapace stepped back and nodded dutifully. Was he disappointed, too? He looked a little disappointed.

"Thanks for saving me today," Alya said, and before he could respond, she closed the distance between them and kissed him on the cheek. 

He flushed bright red and mumbled, "Ah, you - you're welcome."

"City Hall, if you please, Chat," Alya said, turning to the other hero.

"All aboard," he responded, crouching down so she could climb onto his back. And with that, they were gone.

When Chat Noir set her down in front of City Hall, her first words were, "Where the hell is my miraculous?"

"Where the hell is my thank-you kiss?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alya crossed her arms. "When you use your shield to fling the akuma who wants my head through a window, Captain America-style, then you can have one."

"I don't have a shield, though."

"Chat."

He sighed, raking a clawed hand though his hair. "Look, I don't know why Carapace came in today. Neither of us gave him his miraculous."

Alya blinked. "What do you mean? How could he-"

"When I find out, I will let you know," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "For now, I should get back to my Lady. Shall I give her a thank-you kiss from you?"

"If you take a picture for my blog, then absolutely."

He sighed again. Around civilians, Chat looked like a suave bad-boy type. Around the other heroes, he looked like an overexcited puppy. And around Alya, he usually looked like a stressed single father arguing with his toddler. "Goodbye, Alya."

"Next time I see you, you'd better have something for me!" she called after him. Her thoughts returned to Carapace. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," she murmured, and then shook herself. Only fools in love quoted Shakespeare like that.

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I'll try to get another chapter up soon :D


	7. This is my babe, Love, and this is my love, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya heads out to the club where Nino is DJ-ing, wishing she could see Carapace again. 
> 
> And since superheroes don't show up at clubs, someone else will have to step in when she attracts some unwanted attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I'd have the next chapter up soon?
> 
> ahahahahaha I have no excuses

Alya reapplied her lipstick for the third time, scrutinizing her reflection as it frowned up from her phone screen. The shade of lipstick wasn't the problem - it was a deep red, almost maroon, that matched her red skinny jeans. Paired with heeled boots and a black crop top, she was prepared to admit that she looked great. 

No, the problem wasn't with her lipstick or her outfit or the way she'd curled her hair. It had been six days since Carapace reappeared, six days since he'd saved for from an akuma and she'd kissed his cheek. Since she'd realized she was in love with him.

She'd come to the conclusion that love was torture.

"Girl." Claudette, one of her coworkers, snatched the lipstick from her hand. Alya blinked as she refocused - they were still in line, waiting to enter the club. "You look flawless! What are you so worried about?"

Alya forced out a laugh, but it didn't sound nearly as airy as she wanted it to. "I'm not worried, I'm just overworked. I need to unwind, that's all."

"Which is why we're here," sang Eloise. She'd pre-gamed a little harder than the rest of them, so she was already swaying a bit. "No reporting tonight. Just partying!"

"Seriously," Claudette said, grabbing Eloise by the arm so she didn't trip in her own heels. "You've been off the past couple of days. Your last Ladyblog piece was your most successful yet - you should be celebrating! Instead you're all..." Claudette gestured to her vaguely.

To Alya's relief, the bouncer chose that moment to wave them in. "Less talking," she commanded, pulling her friends inside, "more dancing!"

The thrumming of her pulse - which was deafening in her own ears thanks to the shot of tequila she's had before leaving (and maybe thoughts of a certain superhero) - was soon drowned out by pulsing music. She could feel the beat through the floor, and while it made it almost impossible to have any kind of conversation, it also stopped her friends from asking more questions. As they worked their way through the crowd towards the bar, Alya thought she could sympathize with Adrien. It was hard being friends with investigative journalists.

As the three women waited for their drinks, Alya peered through the room, obscured as it was by darkness, flashing lights, and fog. "I want to get closer to the DJ," she shouted.

"What?"

She stuck her mouth next to Claudette's ear. "I know the DJ! Let's go say hi!"

With drinks in hand, Eloise hung onto the straps of Claudette's dress and Claudette looped her hand through Alya's belt. The Ladyblogger pushed through the dancing masses until she reached front of the club. She spotted Nino in the DJ booth, headphones on, bopping his head up and down as he pushed a few buttons on his computer. 

"Nino!" she yelled, but it was clear he couldn't hear her. Alya pulled Claudette and Eloise next to her and signaled that they should all shout for him together. "NINO!"

He didn't look up from his laptop. The three women stumbled closer, pushed by the dancing crowd. "How do you know him again?" Claudette yelled in one ear.

"He's cute!" Eloise yelled in the other.

Alya blinked, focusing on Nino again. She supposed he was cute. He had on a blue shirt with some kind of eye design on it, a red baseball cap, and what were clearly his personal headphones. He had a great smile - she remembered it from brunch - and soft, kind eyes. His gaze had struck her as supportive, and loyal. The kind of person you want in your corner.

And as difficult as it was for her to catch his attention right now, his focus was endearing. Eyes sweeping over the club to gauge the mood of the crowd, body swaying to the beat, hands pressing his headphones closer to his ears. 

"His best friend and my best friends are dating," Alya yelled to Claudette, who nodded in understanding. Alya pulled a mint out of her pocket and hurled it at the DJ.

The mint smacked Nino square in the face, and his look of surprise had the women giggling. He looked down, spotted Alya, and smiled that great smile. She and her friends waved exaggeratedly, and he chuckled as he waved back. Smile widening, Alya pointed to the speakers and gave him a thumbs-up, Claudette and Eloise applauding against their drinks. He took the compliment with a little bow, eyes crinkling at the corners. The song changed and they all waved goodbye to each other, Alya pulling her friends back into the throng as Nino refocused.

Alya and Claudette quickly caught up to Eloise's state of tipsiness. They danced with abandon, throwing their heads back and screaming along to the songs they knew, letting the ebb and flow of the crowd move them around. It was sweaty and loud and perfect for getting lost in the moment, for letting go of her constant thoughts of Carapace. Tonight was about having fun with her friends. She wasn't going to let any man, no matter how perfect, distract her from that.

An hour passed in a dance-filled, fun-filled blur. Alya was swaying her hips as she sang along to one of her favorite songs when she felt someone press up against her back. The looks on Claudette and Eloise's faces were enough to confirm that some guy thought it was a good idea to try to grind on her.

Alya turned around and, sure enough, a tall man with broad shoulders stood behind her, hands reaching for her hips. She stepped back and gave his shoulder a light shove. "No thank you," she yelled over the music, face set.

He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "C'mon, baby," he said. His breath stank of alcohol. "Dance with me."

Alya pushed out of his grasp. "I said no," she snapped. The music blurred into a steady hum, the lights fading around her; she might not have her miraculous, but Alya was a fighter. 

His face twisted into an unnerving grin. "You're here to have fun, right? I'm Preston. Let's have some fun together, sugar."

Her hands balled into fists of their own accord, arm winding up to punch the creepy smile right off his face. Before she could, Claudette latched onto her arm. "Her boyfriend's the DJ," Claudette said, eyes narrowed. "He could get you kicked out."

Alya didn't know if that was true - and she couldn't see someone as soft and kind as Nino kicking anybody out of anywhere - but she nodded in confirmation, raising her eyebrows as if daring him to challenge her.

Preston's expression changed from a grin to a scowl. "That's awfully convenient," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it is," Alya said, mirroring the action. "Now scram." She turned, ready to grab Eloise and lead both of her friends away, but a rough hand closed around her wrist. 

"I think you're lying to me," Preston snarled. "I don't like being lied to."

She moved the arm Claudette was still attached to, ready to grab his fingers and yank them back until the bones snapped, but Claudette's grip tightened. "If she can prove she's telling the truth, will you leave us alone?" Claudette asked.

He glanced between them, grip still too hard on Alya's arm. "I'm a gentleman," he said, releasing her. "I won't argue with another man's claim."

Alya would have gladly hit him for that line alone, but Claudette hauled her and Eloise back towards the front of the room. None of the three women spoke as they elbowed their way to the DJ booth, Preston close behind them; instead they squeezed each other's hands in comfort. Even Eloise, who had passed by tipsy into drunk almost an hour ago, met Alya's gaze evenly. _We've got you._

Before they could climb up to where Nino was, a bouncer stepped into their path. "No one's allowed up there but the DJ," he said.

Alya leaned forward, projecting a confidence she didn't necessarily feel. "I just want to say hi to my boyfriend," she said, loud enough that Preston could hear every word. 

The bouncer crossed his arms. "He didn't say anything about his girlfriend coming."

Preston stepped closer to Alya, chest brushing against her shoulder. She set her face in a sweet smile, eyes wide and innocent. "Would you mind just telling him I'm here? I don't want to interrupt him while he's working, but I want him to know I made it."

"Stay here."

Alya's heart pumped louder and louder with every step the bouncer took towards Nino. If Nino didn't play along, or if he wasn't convincing enough, she would probably end up fighting Preston and getting kicked out of this club.

Which would be a bummer, because this was one of her favorites.

The bouncer tapped on Nino's shoulder, and the DJ moved his headphones off of one ear. He glanced down at Alya, Claudette, Eloise, and Preston when the bouncer pointed to them, one eyebrow quirked.

Aware Preston was watching her, Alya flashed him a brilliant smile.

Nino's eyes snapped over to Preston, and something in his posture changed. He made a comment to the bouncer and pressed a few buttons on his laptop. Then he was walking towards them.

Alya couldn't claim to have studied his walk - she'd literally met him one time - but she was observant. Already, she could tell something was different. Nino moved with a resolute stride where she expected a leisurely stroll. His expression was completely neutral where she'd only ever seen it softly content. 

And then he was down the stairs, smiling so brightly at her. "You made it!"

She hesitated under the force of his affection (was this how Marinette felt when she got back to their apartment every day?) and then returned his smile. "As if I would miss this!" It seemed like a natural extension of her enthusiasm to hug him, so she stepped forward and hoped he would get the message.

He was already moving, as if he'd known what was coming. Nino swept her into his arms, his hold tight enough that it would look to everyone else like an intimate embrace, but loose enough that she didn't feel crowded. When they broke apart, she realized he'd actually pivoted to put some space between her and Preston.

"Making friends already?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Sorry to bother you, babe," Alya said, slipping into affectionate girlfriend mode, "but Preston said he just had to meet you."

Nino smiled down at her. "Anything for you, love," he said, and for some reason her heart jumped. He offered a hand to Preston. "I'm Nino."

He had his other hand in his pocket, so Alya looped her arm around his bicep to - good lord, that was a lot of muscle. She looked him up and down, reassessing everything from his sneakers to the hairs she could see peeking out from under his hat. Buff DJ. Huh.

Preston took Nino's hand, the veins standing out in his arms giving away the fact that he was probably trying to crush Alya's 'boyfriend'. To her surprise, Nino didn't even flinch - he just gave Preston a friendly smile. 

"Great, so now you two have met," Claudette said. She'd sobered up a little, and was using both arms to support Eloise. "Can we get back to dancing now?"

"Not yet," Preston said, releasing Nino's hand. "I still haven't seen any real proof."

"Proof of what?" Nino asked. Alya had to admit, she was impressed by his performance.

"That you guys are dating. I think she's lying," he said, nodding to Alya, "and you're playing alone, because she's just trying to get out of dancing with me."

Alya opened her mouth, retort on her tongue, but Nino beat her to it. "First of all," he said, shifting his weight so he was partially in front of her, "if she doesn't want to dance with you, then she doesn't want to dance with you. End of story, dude. Move on."

Preston sneered. "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked, stepping toward Nino. "You gonna get me thrown out, Mr. DJ?"

Nino looked like he was ready to respond, but stopped short when Alya tugged on his arm. "It's fine," she told him. Looking up at Preston, she said, "You want proof?" Her arm slid from Nino's bicep to the back of his neck. 

He looked down at her, brown eyes almost golden, cheeks just a little bit pink. His expression hadn't changed, but she could still read him. There was concern - _are you sure you want to do this?_ \- coupled with resolution - _I'll follow your lead._

She rolled up onto her tiptoes, and Nino's hand found the small of her back. Her eyes fluttered closed. 

"Whatever," Preston snorted, and Alya paused to look at him. "I didn't come here to watch two fours make out."

He stalked off, and Alya stepped back, letting Nino go. "I thought I was going to have to fight him," she said.

"Would you have?" Nino asked, eyebrows raised, as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"I can't believe he called you both fours," Claudette said, a note of incredulity in her voice.

"Fours?"

"Like on a scale from one to ten," Alya explained.

"You guys are both tens," Eloise slurred, head falling on Claudette's shoulder.

Alya laughed. "Thanks, babe."

Nino shook his head, smiling. "You're all okay, though?" he asked, looking between the three of them.

"Thanks to you," Alya told him.

"Yeah, that was really cool of you," Claudette added.

He scratched the side of his face, looking mildly embarrassed. "It was nothing. It just sucks that he wouldn't leave you alone until you got another guy involved."

They all hummed in agreement. "Well, regardless, I owe you," Alya said, patting his bicep fondly.

"You don't owe me anything," he protested, "I'm just glad I could help."

Alya fixed him with a stern look. "Let me rephrase. I am going to buy you coffee sometime as a thank you. This is non-negotiable."

Nino smiled and shook his head again. "If you insist. Well, I should get back up there."

"We'll leave you to it." Before she could think about it, Alya surged up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again."

As she and her friends disappeared back into the crowded club, Alya mused that his flushed face and parting expression looked familiar. She couldn't quite place it.

"Coffee, huh?" Claudette asked.

"What?" Alya tore herself out of her thoughts. "Coffee?" 

"It surprised me, that's all. You're usually so direct when you ask guys out."

"What?" she repeated. "I was just trying to say thank you, I wasn't asking him out!"

Claudette adjusted Eloise's grip on her as they passed a particularly rowdy group. "Well you should. I think he likes you."

"He was just being nice," Alya insisted. "Our friends are dating, remember? That makes us, like, shirt-tail in-laws."

"You're an idiot," Claudette told her. "Let's go get Eloise some water."

"I'll ask him out," Eloise offered, raising her hand like she was in school.

"Do you even know who we're talking about?"

"DJ. Cute DJ."

Alya tuned them out. Claudette was wrong - Nino was just a decent guy looking out for his best friend's boyfriend's best friend. And she wasn't just buying him coffee to say thank you; she still needed to interrogate him about Marinette and Adrien's relationship.

Once Alya saw her friends home, and she changed into her pajamas and slid into bed, she realized: she hadn't thought about Carapace in hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ("I want to get closer to the DJ" Oh yes, Alya, you will *evil laugh*)


	8. Button-Down Shirt Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya buys coffee for Nino as a thank-you. He wants to make a good impression, and she wants to turn him into an informant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized today that one of my favorite tropes is couples who fall in love while solving a mystery together, and that's essentially what I'm turning this into. No regrets.

Nino adjusted his button-down shirt again before giving his reflection a once-over. He wanted to look nice, but not too nice; after all, it was just thank-you coffee. Not a date.

(Even if he could still feel her fingers brushing the back of his neck, see her individual eyelashes as she moved closer, feel her breath on his lips-)

"I'm leaving!"

Nino jumped as Marinette stuck her head into his room. "I have class until five, but I can bring back Thai for dinner if you..." she trailed off, appraising his outfit.

"Thai sounds great," he said, fidgeting. "The place by the fancy grocery store? Where we ran into Kim and Max that one time?"

"Uh-huh," she said, in a way that made him think she wasn't listening. "You look nice."

He smiled awkwardly. "Uh, cool. Thanks. You said you have class?"

Marinette stepped fully into his room, lips pursed. "This looks like a date outfit," she announced.

Nino turned away as heat rushed to his face. "It's not a date outfit."

"You're wearing loafers," she observed. "I didn't even know you owned loafers."

"Okay, the shoes are too much," he said, kicking them off. "They're date shoes, and this is not a date. So."

His roommate crossed her arms. "Then what is it?"

"It's coffee." He ducked into his closet to rummage through his footwear options. Why did he own so many shoes? And why were most of them sneakers? Did he not own any casual but nice shoes?

"Coffee," Marinette repeated, drawing the word out. "Hmm. Who with?"

Nino sat back on his bed, cramming one foot into a limited-edition tennis shoe. "Didn't you say you had to go to class?"

She snorted. "Class isn't nearly this interesting. And you know I'll be late no matter what I do." He nodded in assent. "Just tell me who you're going to coffee with, and I will leave."

He sighed. "Adrien's friend, Alya. No," he said, waving away her gasp and expression of utter delight, "it's not a date."

"Right," she said, pulling out her phone. "It's coffee."

"Casual coffee," he corrected, most likely in vain - she was already sending off messages. Probably to Adrien. Great. "Like, 'our best friends are dating' coffee."

"Button-down shirt coffee," she said, catching his eye and smirking.

Nino kicked his other shoe at her, and she jumped out of the way with a yelp. "I am trying out a new look! Is that a crime, Mlle. Fashion Student?"

"You've had the same look since we were children!"

"And now I'm an adult!"

"You wore a t-shirt and gym shorts to our Lycée graduation!" she accused, breaking into laughter as he retrieved his shoe. "Would it be that bad if it was a date?"

He sighed and stood, running a hand through his hair. "Marinette," he said, and she immediately sobered at his serious tone. "I just want to make a good impression. For you. This is Adrien's best friend, and I know her blessing means a lot to both of you."

Marinette's eyes softened. "You're too sweet, Nino," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, patting the top of her head. "Go to class."

She released him, smiling. "I'm bringing Thai food home for dinner and I want to hear all about how coffee goes, okay?"

Nino nodded, and she skipped out the door, humming. He hadn't been lying - he did want to make a good impression on Alya for Marinette's sake. But he also wanted to make a good impression on Alya for his own sake. And he knew his roommate. If he told her the whole truth, that he had feelings for Adrien's best friend, Marinette would want to play matchmaker. And as much as he loved her, he wanted to avoid that for as long as possible.

It took five minutes to get his hair to fall the right way, and then Nino made his way to the agreed-upon café. He breathed in the earthy smell of coffee while scanning the room. There wasn't much of a post-lunch crowd: just a group of mothers with their toddlers, a table of older men all holding the same book, and a handful of people working.

He spotted Alya seated at a booth in the corner. Her entire focus was on her laptop, fingers flying across the keys, hair pinned back to keep it out of her face. His eyes were drawn to her lips as he crossed the room - she'd had on dark red lipstick that night at the club. Both nights since he'd lost sleep thinking about the mark her lips would have left if she had kissed him.

Alya looked up from her laptop as he slid into the opposite side of the booth, flashing him a smile so dazzling it made him glad he was already sitting down. "Hey! What am I buying you?"

"Just a small black coffee," he said, shrugging.

She closed her laptop and stared at him expectantly. After a few moments, he caved. "Fine. Medium americano."

"It's gonna be a large," she sang, slipping out of the booth before he could argue.

She returned a few minutes later with two large mugs, both steaming. "Americano for you," she said, setting it in front of him, "and espresso for me."

"Thank you," he said as she sat down.

"Nope," Alya said, shaking her head, "this is me thanking you, remember?"

"You really don't have to thank-"

"So you've said." She smiled at him over her coffee, and he wrapped his hands around his mug just to have something to do. "I do have to admit that I had an ulterior motive in bringing you here today."

Nino's heart fluttered. "Oh?"

She clasped her hands together and leaned across the table. "What do you think of Adrien and Marinette?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then his mouth curled into a smile. "Oh, so this isn't thank-you coffee - this is interrogation coffee."

"You catch on fast," she said, grinning. "So. Our best friends are dating. Thoughts?"

"They seem like a great couple," Nino said, tugging at his sleeves. Alya had one elbow propped on the table, chin resting on her hand, eyes pinning him in place. It was very distracting. "Adrien has my stamp of approval. But..." he hesitated, and her eyebrows rose. "I don't think they're telling us everything."

Alya sat back, tapping her fingers on the table and regarding him with interest. "I'm impressed," she told him, and his heart did a two-step. "Most men I know aren't all that observant. Well," she amended, "I really just mean Adrien. I love him, and he's brilliant at physics, but the boy can be unbelievably dense when it comes to people."

"What an endorsement," Nino joked, and Alya threw a packet of sugar at him.

"It's not his fault," she said, chuckling. "He was homeschooled by an overbearing father and only had two friends before university. But we're not here to write his biography."

Nino hid a smile. "Right. We're here to poke holes in his love story." He dodged another packet of sugar, laughing.

"Here are the facts," Alya said, smacking a spoon on the table like it was a gavel and she was calling court to order. "Adrien and Marinette met at some fashion expo when they were fourteen. He claims he saw her stand up to someone who was being a jerk, and he instantly fell in love with her." She rolled her eyes. "Like love at first sight is a real thing."

Nino opted to keep quiet.

"For the last five years," she continued, "they've been sort-of friends who occasionally see each other at industry functions. Marinette told me she also liked him, but never made a move because she didn't want people to think she was using him to advance her career."

"That sounds like Marinette," Nino confirmed. "She does everything by the book."

Alya paused. "Did she ever mention him to you before they started dating?"

He shook his head. "Nope. The night they got together, she said she's always had a thing for him, and it's what broke up her and Luka." At her inquisitive look, he explained, "Her ex-boyfriend from years ago."

"Hmm." Alya adjusted her glasses. "I've been speculating about Marinette's existence for years, but Adrien has never said a word about her before this."

"Which is strange."

"Exactly." She pulled a notebook out of her purse and wrote SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIORS at the top of a new page. Underneath, she put DIDN'T MENTION EACH OTHER FOR YEARS. "I wonder if she told this Luka guy about Adrien."

Nino shrugged. "I haven't seen Luka since they broke up."

She hummed again, and he could practically see the gears turning in her head. "When I was talking to Marinette the other day, she said Adrien's seen her at her lowest moments. That he 'always' lets her know when he disagrees with her."

"He told me they weren't very close before they started dating," Nino said, frowning.

Alya wrote CONFLICTING ACCOUNTS OF PRIOR RELATIONSHIP in her notebook. "When did you find out they were together?"

"The night it happened. I was awake when Marinette got home from the fashion show - it was like, three, four in the morning?" He noted Alya's raised eyebrow and couldn't help adding, "She was covered in hickeys."

Alya gasped, eyes wide. "Seriously?" She started cackling, drawing the attention of the group of moms and toddlers. "Oh, I can't wait to see Adrien's face when I tell him I know about that."

Nino grinned at her obvious delight, thrilled to have made her so happy. "Well Marinette looked like she was walking on air. I've never seen anyone look so lovesick."

"I'm sure Adrien could give her a run for her money," Alya said, still giggling. "Did she tell you what happened?"

He wracked his brain. "Not really," he said, "just that she'd been embarrassed to admit how much she liked him because she thought he was way out of her league."

"Hmm." Alya took a sip of her espresso. "Has she had a problem telling you embarrassing things before?"

"Not at all."

She nodded, considering. Nino took a gulp of his own coffee as he watched her think. After a few moments of silence, she wrote EXTENSIVE NON-VERBAL COMMUNICATION on her list.

"I noticed that, too," Nino said, sitting forward. "They were having whole conversations with just their faces."

"Which is indicative of a much closer and longer friendship than they claim to have had," Alya agreed. "I've been considering a few theories - they're pretending to date for some mutually beneficial reason, they've been dating for a while but were hiding their relationship from Adrien's father and/or the public - but none of them quite fit." She pursed her lips. "And they all leave me with the same question."

"What's that?"

Her expression turned grim - and a little sad, too. "Even if they were hiding the truth from someone else, why wouldn't they tell their best friends?"

Nino traced his fingers around the rim of his mug as they sat in silence. Eventually Alya snapped her notebook closed. "Anyways. It's up to us to find out what they're hiding."

He looked up at her. "Us?"

"I'm going to need a man on the inside," she said, eyes sparkling with amusement. "They'll get suspicious if I start asking questions, but I doubt they'll suspect you of anything."

He decided to take that as a compliment. "Do you think..." Nino fiddled with his mug before plunging forward. "...maybe, if they are hiding something from us, they might have a good reason?"

"We won't know that until we know what they're hiding," Alya said, a smile playing at her lips. "Think of it this way: Adrien is a public figure. He and Marinette are now in the spotlight - and if we've noticed something odd about their story, it won't be long before someone else does."

"So the best way for us to protect them is to...invade their privacy?"

She held up a finger. "Rule number one of investigative journalism: whoever finds the truth first controls the narrative."

Nino thought about it for a minute. He didn't want to invade his friend's privacy, but he also didn't want to pass up the opportunity to see Alya more. "Okay," he said finally, "I'm in."

"Great!" Alya held out a hand, grinning. "Partners?"

Nino took her hand in his, a smile pulling at his lips. "Partners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
